The Dare That Started It All
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Alya gives Alix a dare that sends Alix on a roller coaster of a ride trying to figure out if she really wants to be as independent as she thinks she wants to be or if she does want that someone special with her
1. Chapter 1

"Do it."

"No I won't. You can't make me."

"A dares a dare. You have to."

"Shut up Agreste!"

"Alix just do it. I dared you to yesterday and you suddenly left."

"Ugh I won't do it Alya. Mari tell them!" Alix said looking back over her shoulder to her bluenette friend. "Truth be told Alix I would love to see you do it." Marinette said smiling. "You can't be serious!"

Year 12 was all well and good for this small group of friends. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino had remained as close as ever. The other friends of theirs had also been close throughout their high school. Alix was just as much a daredevil as always until this one dare she had been given by Alya at lunch the day before. The young adult was going through hell trying to work her way out of this dare.

"Alix, c'mon! All you have to do is kiss him!" Alya said smiling. "Yeah it's just one dare." Nino added and Alix sighed heavily. "I said no! I'm not doing it!" she said. "You're chicken!" Nino said laughing. "I am not!" Alix fired back. "Fine! I'll do it!" Alya squealed happily as she hugged Marinette. "When do I have to do it?" Alix asked looking at them. "Lunch break." Alya said and Alix nodded. "Alright deal." she said before walking off. Alya smiled quite pleased with herself.

Alix kept mostly to herself for the first and second period of their classes. By lunch Alya, Adrien, Marinette and Nino were hiding behind a wall watching Alix closely. "In minutes she will complete her dare." Alya said smiling. "This is assuming she doesn't back down last minute." Nino said and Alya frowned. "I'll make her do the dare if she does." she muttered and Marinette giggled. "Wait he's coming!" Adrien said and they ducked behind the wall. "Lunch will be over soon so she'll do it as soon as she sees him." Alya said as they peered around the wall. "You think Kim will think she's crazy?" Nina asked smirking. "Totally. But who of us here isn't?" Marinette said smiling. Kim was now sitting at a table talking to Ondine. Alix got up from her lunch and glanced over at at her friends who were motioning for her to do it. Alix sighed looking over at Kim. She then walked off and up to the four 'spies'. "Sorry I can't do it. I just...can't." she then ran off out of the cafeteria. Alya looked down at Marinette. "I'll go talk to her." Marinette said heading off after her friend.

Marinette walked outside where Alix was sitting on the steps. She had her head on her hands. Her pink hair tied on the side as usual but slightly longer, wisps blowing in the breeze. Marinette smiled to herself walking over. "You okay Alix?" she asked sitting beside her. "Yeah why wouldn't I?" Alix asked. "Well just on observation, you've changed. Over the years we've all changed in looks really. You and I have longer hair, same as Adrien. Alya and Nino have grown up a lot and are going to be engaged after school finishes. Chloé has become nicer and she's cut her hair. But most of our personalities haven't changed. But you, you've just given up a dare. You've never done that. So something must be upsetting you." she said and Alix sighed. "I was going to do it. But then, I just couldn't." Alix said looking at Marinette. "He's grown up but he's still the same as always." Mari said wrapping an arm around her. "But he was also busy so it doesn't work as well." Alix said and Mari laughed. "Alright then. Do it after school?" she said and Alix sighed. "Fine. But can you make sure it's just him?" Mari beamed. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Are so! That's why you couldn't do it!"

"I'm not jealous! You're crazy!" Alix said before walking off leaving Marinette to her giggles.

By the time school finished, Nino had texted Kim that Alix wanted to see him after class. Alix was just inside the school doors watching outside with her four 'slightly annoying' friends behind her. Kim was standing outside leaning on a wall staring at the ground while he waited for Alix to show.

"Alright off you go." Alya said softly. "Yeah and don't back down this time. You've got this in the bag." Nino said smiling. "And remember, we're rooting for you!" Marinette said hugging her. "Now go forth and kiss him." Alya added pushing her out the door. Alix glanced back at them as they all disappeared from sight. "Oh there you are. Starting to think you'd been kidnapped." Kim said looking at her.

"I'm not a kid." She said firmly. "Are so. You're so little and childish they'd easily mistake you for one." He said smirking as she glared at him. "You shut up!" she snapped poking her finger to his firm chest. "Fine, fine. Now what did you wanna see me for?" Alix just licked her lips watching him for a minute. "Nothing important." She said glancing back at the four who were watching her with great anticipation. "Okay well I have to get going soon so you better hurry up." He said and she sighed.

Next thing she knew she'd already grabbed his shirt and pulled him down slightly, her lips firmly on his. Time practically stood still for that time. Part of her didn't want to stop but part of her wanted to run. She never wanted this to end but she pulled away. Kim just stared at her as she backed up a little. "Well, um….I'll see you Monday." She muttered before running off out of the school leaving him rather lost and confused as to what had happened, but boy had he enjoyed it.

Meanwhile inside Alya had her mouth wide open. "She did it. She actually did it!" Nino said high fiving Adrien. Marinette was still shocked she'd actually witnessed it. Alya then squealed grabbing Marinette. "I ship them! I ship them _so_ hard!" Marinette smiled holding Alya's arms. "Okay, please stop shaking me!" she said laughing. "Oh sorry. I just need to see them together!" she said and Marinette nodded. "I'm sure they will be. Just don't mess around and meddle with it." Marinette warned as Alya linked their arms. "I won't. Now lets go to yours with the boys and get something to eat."

Alix had run until she was out of sight and leant against a building. She sighed softly pulling out her phone and dialling a number. "Hey Alix. What's wrong?" "Jalil, I was wondering if I might be able to drop by your place. I need to talk to someone and dad's gonna still be working." She said. "Sure whatever you want." He said and she smiled. "Great. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes." She said before hanging up. She put her phone back in her pocket and grabbed her bag before heading off down the street for her brother's house.

She watched her surroundings closely as she walked. She just couldn't stop thinking about that dare she did and she really wanted more. And it was all Alya's fault for making her do it. She walked up to her brother's house and walked inside dropping her bag by the door. "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Alix walked into the kitchen where Jalil was. She sat on a stool that was at the counter and put both arms on it. "What's up Alix?" he asked looking at her. "Alya gave me a dare." She said as he passed her some water. "What's wrong with that?" Alix shook her head. "Nothing. I did the dare even though it was stupid. It's just…I don't know. I can't stop thinking about it." She said and he nodded. "What was it then?" he asked. "I had to kiss Kim." She said softly and Jalil smiled. "Oh right. So that's what you can't stop thinking about then?" he said and she nodded. "So you're crushing on him?" Alix looked up at him and just stared at him.

"What?! I am not!"

"Then stop thinking about it."

"I can't! I tried!"

"Then you're crushing on him."

"Ugh your as bad as Alya!"

Silence.

Alix glanced down at the counter and hit her head on it. "Why can't I stop thinking about it?" she asked softly. "I told you why." Jalil said and she sighed. "I don't need a boyfriend." She said looking at him. "Dad's successful on his own. You are too. And so can I! I don't need a boyfriend!" Jalil just shook his head as he sat down beside her. "You're trying to convince yourself of that. Not me. You can have a boyfriend and still be successful." He said as she leant on her hand. "But I shouldn't be falling like this." She said getting up. "I'm gonna watch some tv."

She walked into the living room switching the tv on. She flicked it over to some random show before lying across the couch. She pulled out her phone to see a message from Kim on it so she opened it.

Kim: Hey short stuff. Dare I ask what that kiss was about?

Alix: Don't call me that and no probably not

Kim: Aw c'mon chibi tell me

Alix: Alya dared me to

Kim: And you followed through with it? Cool.

Alix: Uh…sure…

Kim: Well it was unexpected but I won't complain

Alix: You do know this was literally just a dare and nothing else

Kim: I know

Alix: So….you won't kill me on Monday?

Kim: Nup. I'll actually probably be at the pool Monday with Ondine. We have training

Alix: Oh

Kim: Don't miss me too much shorty. We can always meet up after ;)

Alix pulled up Alya's number and called her. "Heya Alix!" Alya said happily. "Oh don't act like that! Kim is trying to hit on me!" she snapped. "Plus he's not going to be at school on Monday and I was….kinda looking forward to seeing him." Alya squealed as Alix moved the phone away from her ear. "Oh my gosh you are so crushing on him!" Alya said excitedly. "But don't worry. Meet us tomorrow at the park and we'll work something out." Alya said. "Who is 'we' Alya?" Alix asked. "Don't worry about that. You just keep calm and don't think about Kim. I'll sort everything out." Alya said before hanging up.

Alix groaned as she threw her phone across the room.

Stupid. Everything was stupid.

The following morning she went to the park to see Marinette, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Chole, and Sabrina all at the fountain waiting. "Oh god no. You brought Chloe along to give me advice?!" Alix said and Chloe looked at her. "I have some ideas that might work. Your choice if you want to hear them or not. I mean, I'm not taking classes to improve my attitude for nothing." She said and Alix sighed. "Alright. Go on."

Chloe sat up and looked at her. "Well I personally don't understand what you see in him but if you really want to get him, you really should go with him to his training. I mean doesn't Ondine go to his training and like, she does crush on him too." She said and Alix scoffed. "If you think I'm going to be intimidated by Ondine, you are sorely mistake. I don't want to be crushing on him. I just want to be myself. I don't need a guy in my life. Especially him!" Alix said firmly as she crossed her arms. "Really? That's not the impression I got when you kissed him." Marinette said and Alix shot her a glare.

"Oh look there's Kim now!" Alya said smiling. Alix spun around spotting him running through the park. "Ha! You looked! You do have a crush on him!" Alya said and Alix just growled. "Ugh and this is your fault!" Alix snapped pointing to Alya.

"Is not."

"Is so! I was perfectly happy being independent and now you've done this to me!"

"You didn't have to kiss him."

"It was a fucking dare of course I had to!"

Marinette just covered Alix's mouth. "Hush. Calm down." She whispered stroking her head gently. "Just think calming thoughts." Alix just stared at Alya who was finding this whole situation a whole lot funnier than Alix did. "Look just ask the Doofus out." Chloe said exasperatedly. "N to the fucking o, no!"Alix snapped.

"Yoo hoo! Kim!" Sabrina called out waving madly. "What are you doing?!" Alix hissed trying to get to Sabrina to shut her up but Marinette and Juleka were now both holding her back. Kim came running over and then stopped in front of the girls. "Hey what's up?" he asked glancing over at Alix as Marinette covered her mouth whispering something very firmly to her. "Alix wants to join you tomorrow for your training." Sabrina said. "She's going to take up the sport." Rose added. "More competitive if you two did the same sport."

Kim just smirked and shook his head. "She knows she's gonna loose right?" Alix moved Marinette's hand. "I would not!" she snapped and Kim shrugged. "Alright. Then I guess I'll see you Monday, Shorty." He said patting her head. "9am sharp. Don't be late."

And with that he was gone. Mylene looked over at Alix who was now hitting her head on a pole. "Why. Why. Why." She muttered. "Why did you do that?!" Mylene laughed walking over to her. "Oh calm down. Having a crush isn't as bad as you would think. And if you two even started dating, it doesn't mean you aren't independent. You still will be but you just have some support when you need it." She said and Alix looked at her. "Yeah but your crush wasn't your sworn rival. I shouldn't be falling for my rival!"

Alix sat back down and crossed her legs. "I don't know how to deal with this. He annoys me so much with his stupid dares and such. But after that last dare, everything changed. I mean, before all that I would see him with other girls and…I don't know….felt weird. Like I wanted to punch them in the face or something. Now I just want to be around him. It doesn't make any sense to me." she said softly. Marinette smiled as she hugged her tightly. "You're crushing on him and you get jealous. It's normal for that to happen when you have a crush. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get there and soon enough you'll probably be dating him." Marinette said and Alix just sighed.

"I doubt that very much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Blue-Stained Fingertips for their review to remind me to update the story XD I'll keep it updated each weekend I hope so you won't go more than a week without an update.**  
 **Also I just picked out an Arabic name for Alix's father so I can actually refer to him by name. His name is Nadim for this story. Enjoy!**

Stupid Monday's.

Stupid dares.

Stupid ideas.

Stupid teachers for allowing her to leave school for swimming

Stupid crushes.

Alix kept repeating this over and over as she walked to the pool. She walked inside and dumped her bag beside a chair as se glared at the pool.

Stupid pools.

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone poked her shoulder. "Morning chibi." "If you value your life, you'll shut up." She muttered pulling her clothes off so she was now just in her camouflage halter neck bikini top and swim shorts. Kim took the chance while he was behind her to examine her.

Honestly part of him wished she had started this before. She looked great in swimmers. Still had that skater girl look about her but a little more lady like.

Kim grabbed her waist and lifted her up. "What are you doing?!" Alix demanded as he walked to the pool. "Well now you're here, it's time for swimming." He said smirking. "You drop me in and I'll kill you in your sleep!" she warned. "I'll take my chances." He said dropping her in. Alix surfaced as he jumped in. "I'm gonna kill you!" she hissed as he swam off. "C'mon short stuff. Just swim."

She sighed but followed him off to learn what the training had to involve. Part of her thought this was a waste of time but the other part wanted to learn so she could spend more time with him. "Hey Kim. You ever wished you had someone special to talk to about hard situations." she said and he looked over at her. "I do have someone to talk to." he said and she looked at him. "Who?" "You. I don't have to say anything to you, I just have to be with you and things get better. All the competing and stuff, that's what I enjoy." Alix half shrugged. "So you prefer competing to talking? Sounds good to me." she muttered watching him dive underwater. She swam off following him closely.

They spent the entire day at the pool with his training until 2pm. "Hey shorty. We should do this more often. I do this every Monday so you should join me." Alix looked up at him as she pulled her clothes on. "Uh, sure." she said softly. "Meet me at 9am every Monday. Later chibi." he then ran out of the building. Alix sighed softly grabbing her bag. She was getting herself deeper into this mess with each passing minute.

She walked out of the building and off to a café where she was meeting her father and brother for a snack before her father had to leave for work over the next few days. She hadn't mentioned anything about this whole liking Kim business to him since she wasn't exactly sure how to tell him.

Once at the café, she sat down at a table where they were waiting for her. "You look tired." Her father commented. "Yeah I went swim training with Kim." She said and he looked at her. "Just the two of you?" Nadim asked. "No! Odine was there too. Why would I want to be with that jerk alone?" she asked glancing at her brother who just raised an eyebrow at her. Alix half glared at Jalil and shrugged. Nadim nodded a little eyeing his youngest child before they ordered their food.

After a rather awkward time at the café, Alix decided she wanted to go home so left her father and brother at the café since they were now deep in conversation about Jalil's recent work. After all, none of that stuff really concerned her anyway.

Alix received a text from Kim late that afternoon wanting to see her at the gym. She left her house and headed to the gym. She walked into the gym to see Kim sitting on one of the side benches in a pair of sweatpants and a half zipped sleeveless hoodie. She stopped walking as she eyed him over. His training was paying off. He was stronger, more toned out and she was starting to think he was rather hot.

"Hey short stuff." his voice pulled her out if her thoughts. She smiled at him as she walked over. "You look hot." she said and he smirked at her. "I wasn't talking about that kind. As in you need to be cooled off. Like in a pool. Drowned." she muttered before he stood up. "You can't drown me, shorty. You know that cause you saw it." he said and she sighed. "Whatever. You wanted to see me?" she asked and he nodded. "Yup. Training was boring by myself. Thought you'd wanna join." he said and she smiled slightly. "Yeah alright. But I'll beat your sorry ass." she said walking off. "Sure you will." he muttered sarcastically.

He watched Alix as he resumed his own training. She did quite well to keep up with him but she struggled to get herself through the weights. Kim found it amusing.

"You right there chibi?" he asked and she huffed. "I hate weights." she said listening to him laugh. "Oh shut up. If you're so strong, you help me." she snapped. The next thing she knew, she felt his chest against her back. "You only had to ask." he said placing his hands on hers as he helped her with the weights. Alix swore she stopped breathing at the feeling of him against her. Her heart was racing and she swore he'd be able to hear it. She just wanted to die.

Now she was starting to realise how Mari felt around Adrien. She really wanted to turn around and kiss him. Ugh there she went again.

Stupid feelings.

Kim looked down at the girl in front of him who seemed to be in her own world. He leant over and kissed her neck. "You okay shorty?" he questioned as she stared up at him. "Y-yeah." she stuttered as he took the weights from her and put them up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out to the changing rooms. "Something is wrong. You've been spacing out all week." he said as she stared at him. "Nothing's wrong!" she snapped. "I'm just thinking about who I should go with to Chloé's end of school party." Kim smiled leaning over. "I'll take you." he whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead.

She looked back up at him as he slowly and teasingly kissed her neck. She could feel herself caving into him. "K-Kim..." she whispered as he licked along her collarbone. She grabbed his face pulling him to meet her lips as she smashed their lips together. Kim grabbed her around the waist as he returned the kiss. He pushed her back against the wall, his hands slipping around her waist. He pulled away slightly looking down at her. "I didn't know you had it in you." he muttered. "Well, you can only push me so far." she mused. He ran one hand through her hair as she looked up at him. "Well I guess this changes things." she muttered as he nodded. "You should come over to my place." she said and he chuckled. "Alright. When?" She shrugged wrapping her arms around his neck. "After dinner?"

"Alright shorty." he said before he kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated the story, been kept really busy recently but I'll do better to keep up**

By later that evening Alix was packing a backpack with a few items of clothing. Jalil came by her room and looked over at her. "So, off to Kim's for the night or are you going to deny that even though we both know you're going there?" he asked teasingly. "Okay so you were right and I was crushing on him. But I still don't want to." She said looking at him. "Alix, what's wrong with having someone else in your life? Look how far dad has come in life with having someone." He said and she sat on the edge of her bed. "But she's gone now, Jalil."

Jalil smiled as he sat beside her. "But she was there for him when he needed her. And now we're here for him. You're already independent so you have nothing to worry about. Allow yourself some fun and let someone in your life." He said kissing her head. Alix smiled a little and gave him a hug. "Alright if you're sure."

She finished grabbing her things and put them into her bag before sipping it up, tossed it over her shoulder and headed out of the house. She crossed the street and headed off towards Kim's place.

She arrived at Kim's house and knocked at the door. A minute later Kim opened the door and flashed her a smile. "So you did come." He said letting her inside. "Well, why wouldn't I?" she questioned watching him close the door before he walked passed her and towards a staircase. "Cause you got cold feet and decided you couldn't face the challenge." He said.

Alix scoffed.

"As if I would do that." She muttered following him up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom leaning against the wall. She stood in the doorway as she quickly looked over his room. His bed was in the far corner of the room by a window, a desk sat opposite the bed where his laptop was. A walk in closet at the end of his bed which also had most of his sports stuff stored in it. A bookshelf was just near the door with a few video games, comics and sport magazines.

"So uh, where am I sleeping?" she questioned and he chuckled. "Wherever you want, I don't really care. You can sleep in here, the couch, we could set up a mattress." Alix looked at him as she put her bag down. "Well whatever works for me. After all, this was your idea." She said poking his chest. "Yeah well it's not my problem that you agreed to this." He said grabbing her hand. She stared up at him locking eyes with him.

Honestly she could get lost in his eyes forever. She wished she could refuse it but she couldn't. Something about them just kept drawing her in. By the time she actually managed to come back to her senses, she was mere millimetres from his lips which were in that usual smirk.

"If you wanted a kiss, you just had to ask." He muttered before he pecked her lips. Alix pulled him down a little so he was more at her level. "If I wanted one, I wouldn't ask you." She said quietly. "Oh like you'd want a kiss from anyone else." He said before he nuzzled her neck. Alix almost caved when he did. It was so much harder trying to resist him now. "You just want me. To make you forget everything you hate about me."

He then turned and walked out of the room. Alix leant on the wall watching him walk down the stairs.

"You're an asshole Kim!"

"Yes but I'm your asshole."

"Shut up!"

The two were soon down for dinner and the two were quite civilised during it. Once dinner was over and they had finished cleaning up, the two of them moved to the living room and Kim switched the tv on.

"I hope we're not going to be bothering your parents." She said sitting cross legged on the couch. "Nah they usually just hang upstairs when I've got friends over." He said and she nodded. He sat down beside her as he switched on the video game and handed her a controller.

They were about two hours into the game when Alix's phone rang.

"Keep going, I'll be back in a minute." she said getting up and Kim nodded. She got up and walked out of the room looking at the phone to see Alya's name on the screen. She swiped across and put the phone to her ear. "Alya? Is everything okay?" she asked. "No everything's not okay! You haven't updated us on what's going on!" she said and Alix sighed heavily. "Oh c'mon can't you just wait till, I dunno, tomorrow?!" she asked. "No we need details!" Alya said excitedly.

"Alya! Please don't tell me all the other girls are there too." She said softly. "Uh yeah they're here. We're all waiting." Alya said. "Nothing's happened here, we're just playing video games." Alix said hitting her head on the wall. "Now can you just give me some space?" "Wait so no snuggles or kisses for Kim then? Aw Alix you're depriving him." Alya teased giggling. "Oh shut up. He's the one taunting me."

Alya laughed softly. "Well, you should just go along. Soon enough he'll actually do it and stop taunting because he'll get tired of playing games." "You seem to know that for a fact." Alix muttered shaking her head. "Girl, just go and have some fun with him." Alya said and Alix frowned. ""I was until you rang me!" she snapped.

She was so busy trying to get her girlfriends to leave her alone she hadn't realised the shadow creeping up on her. Alix almost jumped out of her skin when a hand grabbed her waist. "Alix?! Are you okay?" Alya called over the phone. "Yeah I'm fine. Kim just scared me that's all." Alix hissed as Kim chuckled.

"I'm bored Alix. You said a minute." he muttered. Alix frowned a little at him. "Alya, I've got to go. We can talk tomorrow." She said. "Just tell her you're busy." He muttered kissing her neck. "K-Kim shut up!" she muttered back. "Alright Alix, just make sure to update us on everything!" Alya said firmly. "Yeah, yeah I will. Ah! Kim!"

Alya giggled to herself as she hung up turning to her girlfriends. "Well, what's going on?" Mylene asked. "Well, nothing was happening till just before I hung up." She said and Marinette looked at her. "Well, I'm glad you hung up because we don't need that much detail." She said softly. "I hope you didn't annoy her too much either." Alya shrugged a little. "Probably but she'll have forgiven me by tomorrow." She said sitting on Marinette's bed. "Can't wait to hear what she has to say tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**So apparently I haven't updated in almost a year...oops 0.o I swear that wasn't supposed to happen XD**

Back at Kim's place, Alix had her back against the wall with Kim in front of her. He gently kissed her slipping one hand in her hair. She returned the kiss as her hands found themselves running down his shirt taking in each crevice of his muscles. He pulled her waist gently away from the wall. "Let's go back to my room." he said before pulling her upstairs.

He closed the door behind him before turning back to Alix who was looking a little dazed. "You okay Alix?" he questioned. Alix just looked at him. She wanted him to kiss her again. The way he did it earlier.

Stupid mind.

Stupid hormones.

Stupid Kim.

"Alix?" he repeated and she looked at him before she grabbed his face and kissed him. He wasted no time in returning the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up against the door. She ran her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss, his hands gliding up her legs to her ass. He pulled away slightly kissing along her jawline and down to her neck. She tilted her head back allowing him more access. "K-Kim..." she whispered. "Bed. Now."

He moved away from the door and walked her over to the bed lying her down on it. He then pinned both her hands by her head.

Alix felt her face getting hotter as her heart pounded in her chest. He began to kiss and bite her neck emitting moans from the pink haired girl. Her breathing became more erratic as he slowly kissed her neck. "Not like you to give up fighting back." He whispered nipping her ear softly. "I-I want to but you're making me feel so nervous." She replied as he scooped her up pulling her over so she was now on top of him. "Tell me what I do to you Chibi. I want to make you remember this." He said trailing his hands down her body.

She grabbed his hands holding them against her waist. "It feels like every time you touch me, I'm on fire. I can't think straight when you kiss me. You look at me and I just want you to hold me. Kiss me. Everything! I can't stop wanting more, I just want you to make me forget everything but you." She looked down at him, his eyes fixed on her as he smirked. "You're so in love with me." He mused. "Shut up! I never wanted to feel like this." She snapped softly. He slipped his hands out from under hers and gently pulled her face down to his. "I love you Shorty." He said before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

Alix wasn't completely sure she was in total control of herself anymore. She'd never done anything like this with anyone. To be brutally honest, she'd never let herself do anything like this before. Never been that honest with anyone. Spilled her feelings like that. She'd never even been that honest with her thoughts or feelings with her own family.

But Kim was different.

He was special in that way.

He was Kim.

Yes she had her fights with him and yes he annoyed the living hell out of her but he never once judged her. He taunted her. Teased her. Loved her. That was all he did and she loved it. But deep down, she was still worried. She knew he had loved Chloe. Chloe didn't love him back but Chloe only loved herself and Adrien. Then Kim and Ondine had been a little bit of a thing.

She'd never really paid much attention to if he and Ondine had really stopped being a thing. She'd just let her feelings make some choices and suddenly, here she was. Her heart started to ache a little at her thoughts.

What if Ondine still wanted Kim?

What if Kim wanted Ondine?

What if she was being selfish?

What if, maybe, Kim didn't really want her?

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Kim bite her throat. Her eyes flicked up to see Kim staring at her. "You okay Alix?" he questioned. "You kinda spaced out." Alix just let her hands roam a little over his chest. "Make me forget my thoughts." She said softly. She watched as a grin lit up his features. "Is that a challenge?" he asked hopefully. Alix nodded a little and he pressed his lips to hers again.

"Challenge accepted then."

* * *

Well Alix hadn't quite thought this whole plan through when she'd given him that challenge and hadn't quite expected it to go as far as it had gone. But she didn't regret what had happened. Alix looked over her shoulder at the clock on his beside table.

 **01:04**

Alix blinked as she wondered if she had read that time correctly. She glanced over at Kim who was walking back into the bedroom in a pair of shorts after having gone for a shower. "Shower's all yours Chibi." He said as she sat up keeping the sheet against her chest. "It's 1am in the morning!" she half snapped and he laughed. "Point being?" he asked sitting on the edge of his bed. "You gave me a challenge."

"The challenge was to make me forget my thoughts not keep us up half the night!" she muttered. "Well, I did complete it didn't I?" he said a little too smugly for her liking. "Y-Yeah…but that's not the point!" she snapped and he smiled kissing her neck. "Go have a shower and then we can sleep." He said softly. "Fine but set up a mattress on the floor will you." She said and he nodded.

Alix sighed grabbing her clothes from the floor, some pyjamas from her bag and then disappeared out of the room. She had a brief shower and dressed before she quickly washed her clothes in the sink and tossed them over the side of the bath to dry.

She walked into Kim's room as she dried her hair off and looked at the mattress he'd set up on the floor. She sat down cross legged on it before glancing over at Kim who was on his phone. She sighed a little as she lay on her stomach, clutching her pillow tightly against her thinking over everything that had happened. He had been so cocky about completing the challenge and she'd on too much of a high to notice how long things had been going on for.

The lights flicked off as Kim turned his bedside lamp off. Alix closed her eyes as she found herself wanting to crawl back into his bed. She groaned as she hit her head against the pillow a few times fighting back the scream that she really wanted to let out.

She sat up as she tossed her pillow in the direction of Kim. When he shrieked, she knew she'd hit him.

"What the fuck Alix?!"

"That's for being an asshole!"

The room fell silent as she stared into the darkness.

She grimaced as he flicked his lap on and looked at the pink haired psycho on the floor. "You could've just said you wanted to sleep here." He said. "I never gave any indication I wanted that!" she cried, although deep down she knew that was why she'd done that. The second Kim started to smirk, she knew she'd failed at her lie. "You're blushing Chibi…" he taunted. "Fuck off!" she fired back.

The room fell silent again as Kim lay down on one arm reaching over for the lamp. "Well, you coming?" he asked looking at her. Alix screamed internally but got up and crawled onto the bed. He flicked the lap off before he slammed the pillow on her face. "Payback!" he laughed as she punched him in the arm, hard. Kim paid no mind to it as he lay down and pulled her against him.

"You're still an asshole…" she muttered.


End file.
